User talk:Blazez
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BetterFightFast! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rex Warde.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 22:34, March 19, 2013 The current rule is that Slayer Magic cannot be your first Magic, we're rather tired of that being the only magic users want. There are tons of normal magics that are good, my Jason manages to be strong as hell using just sword magics and enhancement magics (he's like a male Erza). While you can make a Slayer Magic later, wouldn't it be best to prove you can make a powerful main character without it? But to answer your question, Sand Dragon Slayer magic would be applicable, but that is my partner's job, she'll say yes or no, so you'd have to ask her. But before you consider using a Slayer magic, consider what I've said.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) DS is the right abbreviation, and I like you, you seem better than other users. However, even if you ask Per, she will still advise you to go with normal magic first, so it's best to start with those, and make your Slayer later down the line, perhaps when their introduced in your story, as opposed to making a Slayer who will just sit for awhile. If you absolutely must, lest you forget the idea (my brain is like that), you can make a Sandbox, which I will provide here for you, all you need to do is make use of it if you have ideas you absolutely have to record but can't implement yet. I hope you enjoy your time here ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:36, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I could have sworn she and I discussed that Slayer and we approved it. I'll talk to her when she logs on and check again, so I simply need your patience --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ds Sure The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC)